


You, Me and Complicated Feelings

by gooseneck



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseneck/pseuds/gooseneck
Summary: Obito plans on confessing to Rin, but as he's practicing for the confession, Kakashi shows up to bully him (not really).
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Get the hell out of my house

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted some modern teen bromance kakaobi and this is purely self-indulgent.  
> Enjoy :]

Obito Uchiha has a crush on his best friend, Rin Nohara. Rin is a special person to Obito, and he was always smitten with the girl since the day they met. Of course, Rin didn't know of the Uchiha's feelings, or at least he hopes so.

"Alright! Today's the day for sure." 

This is what Obito has been telling himself everyday for the the past month, telling himself that he would finally work up the courage to ask Rin out. He obviously didn't. So he just kept repeating the same sentence, but it only made him more nervous, prompting him to try again the next day. It was a continuous cycle of doubt.

"Damn it, I'm such a loseeeerrr!" He shouted into his pillow. Another day has gone and he still hasn't asked Rin out. It was driving him crazy, so he scolded himself over and over for being a coward. 

"Ughh, no way, I have to do this right!" He quickly sprung from his bed and now faced his bedroom mirror. "It's just a simple question you idiot! C'mon!"  
Obito stared back at his reflection, preparing his confession. Needless to say, it wasn't good.

"Hey Rin, wanna go out? Not just as friends, but as a- you know- a c-couple!" With a groan, Obito flopped back on to his bed. "What the hell was that! That was horrible, oh my god."

"You got that right." Suddenly, Obito sat up. He knows that voice. He turned around to see the source of the voice sitting on his window sill. Kakashi Hatake.

"Sup." Kakashi said, now standing directly in front of Obito's window. He had his arms crossed and he wore a stupid, smug look on his face. Obito really wanted to throw the other boy out of his window back to where ever the hell he came from.

Kakashi noticed the other was glaring at him and cleared his throat. "You really suck at this sort of stuff huh." He stated, like it was a fact.  
"What do you want, stupid Kakashi." Obito grumbled.  
'God damnit, now he's gonna give me a hard time because of this. Today really sucks!' He yelled internally.

"Woah dude, I just wanted to help you out with whatever the hell you just displayed, haha-" Kakashi placed his hand over his mouth in order to stiffle his laugh.  
"S-Shut up!" Obito screeched.  
His voice cracked, making Kakashi wince.  
"Geez, what's with that reaction? You're gonna blow my ear drums out." The Hatake gave the Uchiha an irritated look.

"Good! I hope I do, you asshole!" Obito replied.  
"Anywaaaay," Kakashi interrupted.  
"How do you plan on asking Rin out if you can't even form the sentence properly. You'll end up making a fool of yourself."  
Obito felt irked, and scoffed. "Whatever, it's not like you've ever asked a girl out." The Uchiha looked at the Hatake, with a smug look of his own.

"Well, yeah 'cuz that sort of stuff isn't my thing." The other replied.  
"That's rich coming from the guy who just loooves reading those raunchy porno books!" Obito quipped.  
"Hey, I only read them because I find them funny, that's all." Kakashi replied, nervously.  
"If you say sooo~" Obito said, putting emphasis on his teasing tone. This only made Kakashi go red.  
Obito liked seeing Kakashi flustered, it was a rare occurrence but it sure made the brunet laugh.

"So, is that really what you plan to tell Rin?" Kakashi asked.  
Obito suddenly felt his embarrassment return.  
"W-was it that bad...?" Obito looked at Kakashi with a gloomy look on his face.  
"Yeah, it totally sucked." He replied.  
"Man, get the hell out of my house!" Obito screeched.


	2. I can't help but wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter!!  
> But I have been put in quarantine so hopefully I'll be writing longer chapters for y'all :]
> 
> Peep the title change B]

Kakashi looked at Obito with annoyance.  
"Oh calm down, you know I'm not the type to sugar-coat." Kakashi tucked his hands in his pockets and looked at Obito with an intense gaze. "Now, if you really want to ask Rin out, you're gonna need some help immediately."

Obito gave the gray-haired boy a confused look. "But where am I going to find help for my situation, I can't just ask anyone to help me with this!" The Uchiha exclaimed. The Hatake sighed and placed his hands on his hips.  
"Me you idiot, I'm gonna help you confess to Rin."

"Huh?" Obito couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"Look," Kakashi continued. "I know how much you like Rin. So, I figured since you're awful at expressing your feelings towards her, you would need someone to be there for you." Kakashi was looking away, seemingly too embarrassed to actually face the other boy. 

Obito was speechless. He had never seen this sort of reaction from Kakashi in the many years of knowing each other. He felt like something was up, but couldn't figure out what, it was strange. "I don't get it, why would you go out of your way to help me with this? It's not like you at all!" Obito exclaimed.

Kakashi was looking right at him now, with a stern expression. "Does it matter? I know you beat yourself up over this when you look at her. You're always contemplating on whether or not you should admit how you really feel about her. It makes me so..." He quickly cut himself off.

"The point is, I'm tired of seeing you mope about this, it's getting pretty annoying." He said with a huff.  
"Oh, well- I mean, I guess you can help then." Obito was dumbfounded. 'Is he serious about this?' He wondered

"Alright, well now that that's settled," Kakashi walked towards Obito's door and looked over at Obito. "We should get something to eat, and discuss the plan."  
Obito snapped out of his thoughts, and looked back at the other boy. "Wait, we're doing this now?" He questioned.

"Yeah?" Kakashi replied. "If we don't hurry, who knows what other guy could come along and sweep Rin off her feet!" Kakashi exclaimed in a dark voice. Obito's eyes went wide and his mouth pulled into a frown.

"Haha, man that look on your face is hilarious" The Hatake laughed.  
The Uchiha groaned in annoyance "Ugh! It's not funny, Kakashi!"

With that, the two boys made their way out of the house and out into the street. Making small talk and laughing together as they continued to find somewhere to eat.

"Hey, Kakashi?" Obito spoke up. The other boy gave a small hum in response and looked over at his friend.  
The Uchiha looked hesitant, and uncertain of what to say next. "I don't know why you're willing to help me out and I still want to know your reasoning, but," Obito had stopped walking and Kakashi did the same, now both boys staring at each other. 

"Thank you." Obito said, a sincere smile plastered on his face. 

Kakashi only smiled and continued walking. A comfortable silence falling between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the nice comments on the previous chapter! It makes me happy and motivates me to keep going with this story, so I hope you guys can be patient with me <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my interpretation of these two is okay!  
> Comments and feedback are appreciated!


End file.
